Ningún poni sabe lo que tiene
by SanNanKnight
Summary: Los celos nacerán en el corazón de Rarity cuando se entere de que Spike se ha enamorado de otra potrilla del pueblo. ¿Que hará entonces la poni modista? Un fic de celos y romance.


**Ningún poni sabe lo que tiene…**

Aquel era un hermoso y relajante día en Ponyville. Tan tranquilo y agradable, que cuando Rarity decidió invitar a sus cinco a amigas a pasar la mañana en el spa, ninguna de ellas se negó.

Y no era para menos. Aún era invierno, y los suaves vapores que salían del establecimiento administrado por Lotus y Aloe, la poni rosa y la poni azul, invitaban a descansar del frio, sumergiéndose un instante en la tina con agua caliente o a relajarse un momento dentro del cuarto sauna.

Aquella era ese tipo de actividades que las amigas hacen juntas, y, aunque tomarse tiempo en el Spa, no eran del tipo de cosas que Rainbow y Applejack disfrutaban demasiado, asistían contentas con tal de pasar tiempo con el resto de las chicas.

Una vez que las seis ponis estuvieron disfrutando del agua caliente de la ancha tina del spa, conversaron de muchas cosas, y tarde que temprano salió el tema del pequeño dragón asistente de Twilight, Spike:

—¿Y Spike sigue con su empeño de ser escritor, Twilight? —preguntó Applejack. Su crin rubia caía mojada sobre su rostro.

—No, tiene un buen rato que se le pasó. Creo que se debe a que dejó de leer novelas de suspenso y ahora está leyendo obras de teatro. Creo que ahora quiere ser actor —se rió un poco la unicornio y sus amigas se rieron con ella.

—¡Que tierno! Mi lindo Spiky-waky no tiene bajas expectativas —comentó Rarity, que tenía una toalla enrollada alrededor de su crin azulada. —No lo habrás dejado solo de nuevo, ¿verdad Twilgiht?

—Desde luego que no. —Aclaró la unicornio morada —El comprende que esta es una actividad para chicas. Además, desde hace un tiempo que se la pasa con Apple Bloom y sus amigas. Me alegra verlo que conviva con ponis de su edad.

—¿Con las pequeñas? ¿Y en qué creen que se diviertan? —preguntó Fluttershy con la mitad de su rostro oculta tras su mojada cabellera.

—Tal vez juegan a las escondidillas o… puede que se pongan a hornear panquesitos o a cantar canciones… ¡me encantan cantar canciones! —dijo Pinkie emocionada. Su crin rosada parecía no ser afectada por la humedad del ambiente y se mantenía esponjada como de costumbre.

—Esas potrillas hacen todo eso y mucho más. No paran de ir de un lado a otro todo el tiempo. Me ha dado la impresión de que tienen más energía que Rainbow — se rió Applejack.

Dash volteó mirando severa a AJ, pero captando la broma se rió al tiempo que el resto de las chicas también disfrutaban de un buen momento de risa.

El sol se ocultó sobre Ponyville y una suave niebla cubrió las calles de la villa. Cada una de las ponis fue de vuelta a su casa. Al entrar en la Carousel Boutique, Rarity encendió una vela para alumbrar su camino, y al hacerlo, la cálida luz de la flama se reflejó al final de la sala. La unicornio se acercó a donde se veía reflejada la luz, y se encontró con el collar en que había montado el hermoso rubí de fuego que Spike le había regalado. De solo recordar aquel momento en que el dragoncito se lo obsequio, una radiante sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro de la unicornio.

A la mañana siguiente, alguien tocaba a la puerta de la biblioteca. Cuando Twilight abrió se encontró con el rostro radiante de su amiga Rarity. Junto con ella entró el frio viento invernal, pero la unicornio blanca no parecía afectada: alrededor de su cuello usaba una abrigadora bufanda en colores blanco y azul.

—Hola Twilight, buenos días.

—Buenos días, Rarity. Hace frio afuera, ¿no te parece?

—Si lo hace, pero en realidad no me molesta. Estas bufandas que he confeccionado su muy cálidas y mantienen el cuello cómodo y caliente en el invierno. Ten, te he hecho una. —sonrió la unicornio blanca y le entregó a su amiga una bufanda en tonos de purpura.

—Muchas gracias, Rarity, eres muy amable —dejo Twilight levantando su bufanda con magia y enroscándosela en el cuello.

—También he traído una para mi lindo Spaky-waky. ¿Esta él en casa?

—Temo que no —le respondió la bibliotecaria —salió desde temprano con Apple Bloom, Scootaloo y Sweetie Belle. Pero si quieres, se la daré cuando lo vea.

—Oh, bien, gracias, Twilight —dijo Rarity entregándole la bufanda de Spike que había sido tejida en colores verde y morado.

La unicornio blanca salió de la biblioteca así como había entrado solo que un poco consternada. No lo había notado, pero tenía tiempo sin ver al pequeño Spike. Pareciera que comenzaba a extrañarlo.

No fue hasta el día siguiente que Rarity por fin pudo saludar al pequeño bebe dragón. Lo vio caminando alegremente por una de las calles de Ponyville. Llevaba puesta la colorida bufanda que ella le había hecho y parecía que cargaba algo en sus garritas.

—Hola, —lo saludo radiante la unicornio —¿Cómo está el día de hoy mi lindo Spaky-waky?

Al verla, el pequeño dragón salto nervioso y escondió sus garritas detrás de su espalda.

—Ho-Hola, Rarity. Estoy bien, ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Pues, un poco ocupada como tú sabes. Justo ahora me dirigía a la montaña a buscar joyas y me preguntaba si no quisieras acompañarme. Después de todo, hacemos tan buen equipo.

Rarity movió su cabeza, agitando su melena en un gesto de confianza, pero para su sorpresa, la respuesta de Spike fue negativa.

—Sabes que me encantaría ir contigo, pero justo ahora estoy un poco atareado, ¿pudiera ser en otra ocasión?

—Oh, bueno, claro. En otra ocasión. —Asintió la unicornio un tanto sorprendida —¿Es, acaso, que Twilight te ha dado mucho encargos hoy o…?

La pregunta quedó incompleta y en el aire, pues Rarity había ahogado un grito de alegría al ver, que entre las manitas que Spike ocultaba tras su espalda, asomaba la esquina de un enorme y bien cortado zafiro.

—¿Eso… eso es para mí? —preguntó alegre y emocionada —Mi lindo Spaky-waky, eres maravilloso, no te hubieras molestado…

Pero Spike no se veía contento ni con intención de entregar el obsequio. Con voz afligida, respondió:

—Lo siento, Rarity, pero el zafiro no es para ti.

—¿Qué?... —dijo sin dar crédito a sus oídos.

—No puedo dártelo. Justo ahora lo llevo a donde Sweetie Belle y las chicas. Ahora discúlpame, que no debo hacerlas esperar —y retomando el paso, tomó el camino hacia Sweet Apple Acres.

En ese preciso instante, Rarity se quedó pasmada, como congelada, y comenzó a sentir frio. Pero no era el frio del invierno, pues su cálida bufanda la protegía del entorno. El frio que comenzó a sentir venia de adentro.

Durante el resto de la tarde, Rarity estuvo dando vueltas alrededor de la estancia principal, mientras la conversación que tuvo con Spike le dio vueltas en la cabeza. ¿Por qué se había portado así? Si bien no había sido ni descortés ni maleducado, ella jamás había recibido tantas negativas de parte del bebe dragón en tan corto tiempo. De hecho, no recordaba haber tenido jamás una negativa de su parte.

Finalmente, harta de tanto meditar, la unicornio se decidió a desterrar esos molestos pensamientos de su cabeza permanentemente, y la única forma en que se le ocurría, era ir a echar un vistazo a lo que pudieran estar haciendo las tres pequeñas Cutie Mark Crusaders y Spike en su casa club en Sweet Apple Acres.

¿No sería, tal vez, que Rarity estuviera celosa?

"¡Eso es ridículo!" pensó para sí misma "no tengo razón alguna para estarlo."

Y sin esperar más, fijó rumbo hacia la granja.

Faltaba ya muy poco para que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte, cuando Rarity se coló entre los arbustos en los campos de manzanas, hasta donde estaba la casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders. Cuidando de no arruinar su peinado, se asomó escondida detrás de un árbol.

A esa distancia, alcanzó a ver a la perfección a Spike, que parado frente al árbol en que estaba construida la casa club, miraba hacia una de las ventanas de la casita, como esperando a que alguien saliera. Llevaba puesto una boina al estilo antiguo de color azul, adornada con una pluma blanca. Se veía un poco nervioso, y agarraba con sus manitas un trozo de pergamino.

Rarity entornó la vista y pudo alcanzar a ver, como alguien salía por la ventana de la casa club. Era Sweetie Belle. Tenía la melena recogida y usaba un brillante broche en el cabello, en que Rarity alcanzó a reconocer el precioso zafiro azul que Spike cargaba consigo esa tarde.

La unicornio blanca estaba confundida, pero justo cuando toda su atención estaba puesta en lo que sucedería después, escuchó una voz tras ella que la distrajo y casi la hizo saltar de susto.

—¡Hola Rarity! ¿A quién espiamos?

—¿Pinkie? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo que a quien espiamos? —interrogó Rarity susurrando. —¡No espiamos a nadie!

—¿No? ¿Entonces porque susurramos? —respondió alegre la poni rosa.

—Porque estamos observando pero no queremos que nos descubran.

—Oh… eso casi suena como espiar para mí —concluyó Pinkie Pie, pero Rarity ya no le prestaba atención. Se había perdido parte de lo que había pasado y ahora quería retomar el hilo de la acción.

En ese momento, Spike se hallaba declamando:

_Cuan hermosas son  
>las estrellas en esta campiña,<br>y las frescas frutas que dulces se apiñan,  
>en arboles movidos por silente canción.<em>

_Más su hermosura no podría compararse,  
>ni aún en su esplendor más primoroso,<br>a la belleza sublime de tu crin brillante,  
>y al resplandor de tus sublimes ojos…<em>

_Y no creo que haga falta que mencione,  
>mi radiante poni doncella,<br>que he corrido de tan lejos,  
>para decirle que de amores desespero,<br>que sin ti, triste y desconsolado muero…_

Rarity estaba anonadada. Pasmada ante la escena que se pintaba ante sus ojos y de las palabras que llegaban a sus oídos. ¿Sería posible, que a mitad de una fría tarde de invierno, Spike estuviese ahí bajo la ventana del club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders, declamando un poema de amor a su hermana Sweetie Belle, después de regalarle aquel precioso zafiro que él bebe dragón guardaba tan celosamente?

—¡Qué bonito! ¿No te parece, Rarity? —dijo entonces Pinkie Pie. Pero Rarity ya no contestó, se había dado la vuelta y andaba de regreso a la villa.

El día siguiente fue sábado. Como no iría a la escuela, los padres de Sweetie Belle fueron a dejarla en casa de Rarity para que cuidara de ella. La pequeña unicornio entró en la boutique alegre y saludó a su hermana:

—¡Hola, Rarity!

—Hola, Sweetie Belle —respondió la unicornio blanca al ver a su hermanita. Rarity caminaba con paso lento, y en su rostro se podía leer un toque de tristeza. Su cabello, usualmente en perfecto estado, se veía desarreglado. Traía puesta una bata color azul celeste y unas pantuflas que hacían juego.

—¿Te sientes bien, hermana? Te ves triste ¿Estas enferma? —señaló la pequeña poni.

—Estoy bien, Sweetie. No te preocupes. —se apresuró a sonreír la mayor, pero en sus ojos podía verse aun la tristeza. Rarity se tomó un respiro y entonces comenzó —Yo… me enteré de lo tuyo con Spike.

—¿En serio? Vaya, y yo que quería que fuera una sorpresa. —Respondió Sweetie Belle restándole importancia —Bueno, si ya lo sabes, ¿Qué te parece?

Rarity volvió a suspirar, trataba de controlarse y de no llorar.

—Yo… me siento feliz. Por ambos. Spike es un chico grandioso…

—¡Si que lo es! El mejor de todos. Y mira que consideré a todos los chicos de la escuela.

Rarity miró a su hermana, y cuando sintió que sus ojos se humedecían, giró la cabeza a otro lado y dijo finalmente:

—Trátalo bien, ¿quieres, Sweetie? Cuídalo mucho. Espero que sean muy felices ambos.

—Si… lo hare. Gracias… creo. —respondió la pequeña unicornio un poco extrañada por el comentario de su hermana.

—Ahora iré a hacer el desayuno. Terminó Rarity y fue hacia la cocina.

El resto del día pasó sin más novedad. Rarity se sentó en su sofá sin hacer nada realmente, pues no sentía deseos ni de salir a buscar joyas o de ponerse a trabajar en sus vestidos. No tenía deseos de hacer realmente nada.

Ni siquiera respondió nada cuando Sweetie Belle le avisó antes de salir:

—Voy con Spike y las chicas, te veo después, hermanita.

Rarity se sentía triste. ¿Y cómo no sentirse así, si había perdido ese sentimiento especial que ella sabía que había existido en el corazón de Spike? Él ahora suspiraba por alguien más, por la hermanita de Rarity, Sweetie Belle.

Tal vez no era de extrañarse, tal vez no era malo en realidad. Tal vez lo mejor para Spike era que se fijara en alguien de su edad. En alguien que supiera valorarlo, porque ¿acaso había jugado limpio Rarity con los sentimientos de Spike? Por un momento se sintió culpable. Sintió que se había portado abusiva con el pequeño bebe dragón, teniéndolo cerca de ella solo para su provecho.

Pero ahora lo extrañaba. Lo extrañaba intensamente y la lastimaba el solo pensar que aquello que Spike sentía por ella se había terminado para siempre. No queriendo pensar más, Rarity enterró su cabeza en la pila de cojines que se humedecieron con sus lágrimas.

Ya había anochecido cuando Rarity escuchó que tocaban a la puerta. No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo se había quedado dormida, pero no le interesaba mucho. Solo quería estar sola con su tristeza. Quien tocaba volvió a insistir, y al ver que no había respuesta, decidió abrir la puerta.

—Rarity, ¿estás aquí? —era la voz de Twilight —¿estás bien? ¿puedo pasar?

—Adelante —dijo la unicornio blanca resignada.

—Rarity, ahí estas. ¿Por qué esta aquí tan oscuro? ¿No piensas asistir al festival?

—¿Festival? ¿Qué festival?

—Al festival de la escuela, desde luego. Cherilee y sus alumnos llevan meses planeándolo. —le recordó Twilight.

—Ah, ya entiendo. No. No pienso ir. No tengo deseos de ver a nadie, mucho menos de asistir a ese festival al que asistirán todos los ponis de la villa.

—¿Pero porque? ¿Qué ocurre, Rarity? —pregunto Twilight preocupada.

—Es Spike —dijo la modista, no pudiendo ocultarlo más. Se levantó del sillón y caminó hacia la ventana, mirando su reflejo en el vidrio —es cuestión de tiempo para que todos lo sepan. Él está enamorado de Sweetie Belle. Es por eso que pasa tanto tiempo con ella y sus amigas…

—¿Enamorado de Sweetie Belle? No Rarity, te equivocas.

—No, Twilight. Es cierto. Los vi. Él le recitaba un poema, y le regaló un precioso zafiro que ella usa como prendedor. Hable con Sweetie Belle y ella me lo confirmó. —la unicornio blanca había girado su rostro de nuevo hacia la purpura, y al hacerlo, ya no pudo ocultar las lágrimas que le corrían por la cara.

Twilight la miró, no sabiendo que decir en el momento, pero prontó respondió:

—Rarity… tu… estas celosa.

Ya no lo podía negar. Era cierto. ¿Sería tal vez que en todo aquel tiempo, el tener seguros los sentimientos de Spike hacia ella, no le había permitido ver los que ella misma sentía hacia el pequeño dragón? La modista solo cerró sus ojos y volvió a mirar a la ventana. Twilight lo comprendió todo entonces.

—Rarity, esto es un malentendido. Tienes que ver algo—aseguró entonces Twilight.

—No, Twilight, no quiero saber.

—Precisamente por eso debes venir conmigo. Sé que no me creerás si no lo ves.

—No pienso ir a ningún lado.

—Vendrás conmigo por las buenas o tendré que teletrasportarte —concluyó Twilight muy seria.

Rarity entendió que no tenía opción y prefirió salir andando de su casa por las buenas que aparecer de la nada en mitad de quien sabe dónde vistiendo su bata, pantuflas y con la crin hecha un desastre.

—De acuerdo. Solo dame un momento para peinarme.

Minutos después, vestidas con botas de invierno y sus gruesas bufandas, ambas ponis salieron a la calle donde reinaba una penumbra y un silencio quieto y uniforme.

—¿Dónde están todos? —preguntó Rarity.

—En el festival, desde luego. —le respondió Twilight —Ven, creo que aún estamos a tiempo.

—¿A tiempo para qué? —dijo la unicornio blanca, pero no obtuvo respuesta, tuvo que trotar tras su amiga, que ya había comenzado a andar rumbo a la calle principal de la villa que no solo estaba bien iluminada, sino que en ella se respiraba un calido ambiente, resultado de las risas de los alegres asistentes, el calor de las lámparas de luciérnagas encendidas y el dulce aroma de los pasteles y golosinas a la venta.

El lugar pronto distrajo la atención de Rarity en todas direcciones. A lo largo de la calle había puestos colocados a ambos lados, donde se vendían infinidad de cosas. Había locales de comida y otros de juegos, donde los ponis de todas las edades podían probar su destreza con el tiro al blanco, pescando manzanas, atrapando pececillos o ensartando aros en botellas. Todo el lugar había sido hermosamente adornado con papel picado y la música de ambiente y las risas y conversaciones se elevaban animando la noche como si de medio día se tratara.

Aquella era, como todas las festividades de Ponyville, una celebración alegre y muy colorida. Todo se veía tan llena de vida que la unicornio blanca casi se olvidó de su tristeza.

—Rarity, ven, por acá —la llamó Twilight —acaba de comenzar.

La modista se acercó a donde su amiga la llamaba y pronto vio que frente al ayuntamiento del pueblo se había montado una especie de escenario de teatro. Alto, de madera y con un gran telón rojo de fondo, aquel espacio estaba decorado con una escenografía de humilde hechura que representaba una torre con una ventana y unos cuantos arbustos al pie del edificio. Por el acabado de la decoración, parecía que había sido hecha por pequeños potros.

Frente al escenario se apiñaba una multitud de ponis que observaban entretenidos la representación.

Rarity no había terminado de ver el escenario en su totalidad, cuando de la ventanita de la torre falsa asomó la cabeza su hermana, Sweetie Belle. La pequeña unicornio tenía su lindo cabello rosado sujeto con aquel broche de zafiro que Spike le regaló y usaba un alto sombrero cónico con un velo que salía de la punta.

Al reconocerla, Rarity torció un gesto indignada, como si no quisiera ver luciéndose a su hermana. Entonces, sintió que Twilight a su lado llamaba su atención dándole un golpecito con una de sus rodillas delanteras. Para cuando la modista dirigió su mirada hacia el escenario de nuevo, alcanzó a ver como aparecía en escena el pequeño bebe dragón, Spike.

Fue entonces que la mente de Rarity lo comprendió todo. La tremenda similitud de aquella escena con la que ella había observado en la casa club de las Cutie Mark Crusaders: Spike se acercaba a la torre falsa como lo había hecho al acercarse al árbol en que estaba construida la casa club. Incluso usaba la misma boina azul con la pluma blanca, y esta vez vestía una pequeña camisola del mismo tono azul. Tan pronto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el pequeño bebe dragón comenzó a declamar exactamente poema que aquella vez.

La reacción de Rarity debió hacerse evidente en la expresión en su rostro pues Twilight le preguntó de inmediato:

—¿Ahora lo entiendes? Se trata de una obra solamente. No es que Spike dejara de quererte, sino que en el tiempo que convivió con las pequeñas, ellas lo invitaron a participar en la representación teatral del festival de la escuela, que este año, decidieron presentar Troteo y Ponietta.

La obra termino varios minutos después, y ya que estaba programada para presentarse tres veces, no fue sino hasta que la última de las funciones terminó, que todos los potrillos involucrados pudieron reunirse con sus familias.

—¡Twilight! —saludó Spike bajando del escenario aun con su vestimenta puesta —¿Qué te pareció? ¿Cómo me viste?

—Magnifico, Spike. Lo has hecho excelente. ¿Tú que crees, Rarity? —giró su cabeza la unicornio purpura, y fue entonces que el pequeño dragón notó la presencia de la modista.

—Ho-Hola, Rarity. ¿Viste también la obra?

La unicornio blanca se quedó callada, y estuvo sin decir nada más tiempo del que a Spike le hubiera gustado, pero pronto, el gesto de Rarity se suavizó, mostrando la más radiante de sus sonrisas.

—¡Claro que la vi! No me perdería el debut de mi Spiky-waky en el mundo actoral ni por todas las joyas de Canterlot. Has estado fabuloso, tan galante y con ese porte de caballero. Te veías como todo un casanova.

—Gracias, Rarity —respondió el pequeño dragón sonrojándose.

—Bueno, Spike. Creo que me iré a dormir ahora —dijo de pronto Twilight —imagino que quieres quedarte hasta el final del festival. Está bien, solo recuerda no volver muy tarde.

La bibliotecaria comenzó a echar a andar hacia su casa, no sin antes hacer un guiño de complicidad al pequeño dragón, que también alcanzó a ver Rarity.

—¿Entonces te gustó la obra? —le preguntó Spike cuando finalmente estuvieron a solas.

—No solo me gustó. Me encantó. Creo que todos hicieron un gran trabajo. —sonrió la unicornio con los ojos radiantes —ahora entiendo para que querías usar ese lindo zafiro que llevabas contigo el otro día.

—Sí. Las chicas me lo pidieron para que el atuendo de Sweetie pareciera más creíble. Sabes que de no ser algo importante no te negaría ninguna joya que tuviera conmigo —le respondió Spike la sonrisa —Eso me recuerda que te traje algo. Es una compensación por haberte negado aquel diminuto zafiro en aquel día.

Lo siguiente que Rarity vio fue que Spike cargaba en sus garritas una enorme piedra. Se trataba de un hermoso zafiro, mucho más grande que el otro y cortado en la forma de una estrella de cuatro puntas. Maravillada, estiró una de sus piernas delanteras para alcanzarlo.

Pero en ese momento, aquel triste pensamiento que había tenido antes, aquel en que consideraba la posibilidad de estarse aprovechando de los sentimientos de Spike para obtener joyas la detuvo y la hizo desistir de tomar la joya de las manitas del dragón.

—¿Qué ocurre, Rarity? —preguntó él.

—No sé, Spike. No creo que deba seguir aceptando obsequios de tu parte. —respondió la unicornio.

—Pero, ¿porque?

—¿No te ha dado la impresión, Spike, de que tal vez me aprovecho de ti? ¿De tu generosidad y buenos sentimientos?

—Por supuesto que no. —Respondió el dragón para su sorpresa —Yo no creo que te aproveches de mí para conseguir joyas. De hecho, no es como si yo comprara tu cariño con regalos. Si no que la razón por la que te hago estos obsequios es porque sé que te gustan mucho las joyas, las encuentras hermosas y en tus cascos son mucho más útiles que en los de cualquier otra poni que yo conozca. Es por eso que te las regalo, porque sé que te hacen feliz, y nada me hace más feliz a mí que verte a ti ser feliz.

Rarity miró al diminuto dragón y sus ojos se anegaron de lágrimas, pero no eran de tristeza, sino de felicidad. Entonces, la unicornio, no pudo evitar abrazarlo y darle un besito en la mejilla.

—Mi precioso Spiky-waky, tan galante y acomedido. No sé qué haría sin ti. Tú eres mi actor favorito.

Spike se había sonrojado muchísimo, pero se sentía casi flotando como en un sueño, estando ahí, compartiendo un hermoso momento con la poni de la que estaba enamorado.

—Sabes, Rarity, si hice un buen papel en la obra, no es porque me apasione la actuación, que aunque lo consideré durante un tiempo, creo que no es lo mío. —dijo el dragoncito mirando a la unicornio a sus hermosos y relucientes ojos —Creo que lo que en realidad me inspiraba y me motivaba, era imaginar que aquellas lindas palabras y aquellos amorosos poemas te los dedicaba a ti todo el tiempo. Eso me ayudó a sentirlos de verdad y a memorizarlos todos.

—¿Lo dices en serio, Spike?

—Completamente.

—Entonces, ¿no te molestaría repetirlos, esta vez para mí? —dijo Rarity, y tomando el zafiro de las manitas de Spike, se lo colocó en el cabello como un broche, y subiendo a la tarima del escenario, dijo, con una entonación y dramatismo que bien le habría envidiado la mejor actriz de Canterlot:

—Oh, Troteo… Troteo, ¿Dónde estás que no te veo?

Sonriendo emocionado, Spike se puso de pie, aun usando su elegante boina azul, comenzó a declamar, con mucho mayor empeño y convicción que nunca, aquellos lindos versos que tantas veces había practicado, pero que por primera vez, tenía la oportunidad de repetir ante su verdadera Ponietta, la hermosa Rarity, la modista de Ponyville, quien le había robado el corazón desde el primer día en que la vio.

Mientras tanto, arriba en el cielo, la luna alumbraba clara y las estrellas relucían primorosas entonando en silencio una romántica melodía de amor, que acompañaba a la perfección el son de las palabras y los suspiros de los dos enamorados.


End file.
